Capitol Girls (rewrite)
by DreaDreams
Summary: In the world of the capitol, everything appears to be sugar and spice and all things that are nice. However there's a secret life that goes on beyond the glitz, glam and peacock feathers that tributes see. A life filled with Luxury, Fame and Lies.
1. Capitol Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing work called The Hunger Games. If I did I'd feel accomplished in giving America and the world something meaningful to read that showed the power of a dream and its impact on reality it can have for the hopeless and have-nots. So instead, I'll just write on what I think, in my opinion to be a fun side read called Capitol Girls: Luxury, Fame and Lies.

* * *

Do you really know what it's like in the Capitol?

Where the lights never sleep

And the stars never shine.

Do you really know why we sleep in?

Sometimes keeping our eyes closed

Until the next sunset.

Do you really know our customs?

Besides the ones that

Katniss has told you.

Do you really know?

Do you?

Well damn it do you?

No you don't

You don't care

But why should you?

Why should you care-

About us?

The murders

The colorful freaks

The people who have never known _hunger_?

_**Prologue**_

I've always been a book worm writer freak, and not really caring for what happened in the Capitol or its ever shifting drama scene, known as _The Socialite Society_. I Caroline Raindrop Luxe, absolutely loathed that type of life. While most girls were studying makeup, and hair styles along with how to make themselves different from the rest, I was busy reading books that dated to even before my time. Books that my Nana had kept throughout the years. In turn which she gave to me so that I may flourish under our oppressive government.

I know what you're thinking, how could _anybody_ be oppressed in the _safe haven_ called _Capitol? _

Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. In fact it shouldn't be a surprise, we study in school about the twelve well, it use to be thirteen districts and all that they supply us. Food, water, clothes, diamonds, technology, fuel to keep living this mundane superficial life, but most of all they supply us the tributes, boys and girls my age that kill themselves as a reminder of the dark days. I've never liked the Games. It would be bearable had these kids been trained prior, and given working knowledge and a choice like the ancient Romans. Sadly however these under fed children bear the brunt of our cruelest President Snow's anger.

Still I haven't answered your question have I? About privileged girls and boys in the capitol being oppressed? Don't worry I got you covered, after all a girl like me has to know her beat.

Things in the Capitol isn't all that glamorous and soft, with sprinkles of color on top of a cupcake. Here our punishment is dressed up in feathers, shimmers and things that _fizzle_ and **pop**. That punishment is _The Socialite Society_, it's our version of the Games played in the safety of Capitol. However it isn't people who take others lives, most of the time it's self destruction caused by the rush, the need, the _hunger_ to be the best in Capitol. A drive that they instill in us at a young age in pageants of beauty, and never wits. And when you turn thirteen you're at the age where you can prep yourself to be anorexic and remade so that way by seventeen you'll be in the running for Society Queen.

Society Queen. That phrase alone can turn best friends into mortal enemies; spreading lies about each other in gossip columns, fighting, and eventually murder. If the girls didn't kill you; you already would have made a noose because you can't recover from the horrific rumors that spread like wild fires in a dry underbrush in the middle of Africa. Sadly to my dismay, and extreme protest, this is how I ended up, Society Queen is the nation's most sadistic game against its beloved and most hated population.


	2. Capitol Girls: 1

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"It's all anyone who's a somebody is going to be talking about!" Ginger said tossing her pink locks over her shoulder, "I mean it's gonna be the party of the absolute century!" she flailed her arms dramatically almost knocking over the finger nail polish on the table. "Don't cha think that too Moxie?" she looked up from her neon pink toes to view her sister and I.

"Eh it is what it is." Moxie said brushing her rainbow bangs out of her eyes, "What do you think Coraline?" she then turned her rainbow eyes on me.

I looked up at both of my friends and sighed. Ginger's pink eyes begged for my opinion while Moxie's rainbow orbs searched my own for any deeper well thought out words that I wouldn't say.

"I think it'll be a star struck stellar as your transformations will be." I gave a soft smile to reassure my answer and to put to rest any doubts they both had about their debut outfits. I then turned my attention back to the task I had on hand, painting my toe nails clear with simple white tips.

"I mean I can't like, believe the induction is tonight I mean, ugh- I'm too excited!" Ginger screamed, "Ok girls, I've narrowed down my choice of dresses to five selections." She had jumped up and flung open her closet pulling out five expensive and very ugly ball gowns; all of which were pink, sparkly, messes that shimmered when they moved. She hung them up on the display racks and stood back, starring at them critically like an artist does with their works of art.

"OH GOD GINGER!" Moxie shouted covering her eyes with pillow she'd been resting on. "Did you forget that I just had my eyes redone and I'm not suppose to look at bright colors for a while?"

Ginger rolled her eyes at her little sister, "I really don't see how you'll survive tonight then Mox." She then smiled at her sister, "So have you given any thought to which clique you'll be joining?"

Moxie peeked from behind the black pillow and her eyes lit up with a hint of deviance. "I'll be joining Lucifera's Goth Glam Girls." Tossing the pillow aside she sat up, erect in perfect posture, "They are the most sophisticated Goth Girls to date, you need elegance and poise to even be considered to be considered."

"_Well_" Ginger smirked, "_I'm_ on a fast track to being a Populove Girl and of course Society Queen spot two." She paused putting her pointer finger on the tip of her lip, "I'll be in spot two by the time I turn twenty-one at the most."

"Spot two Ginny?" Moxie shook her head.

"Yes, spot two- don't tell me you haven't heard the buzz about who's Society Queen potential Cupcake Anna Channelle-Lee Simons, _it's all over_ the _Tattler_."

"That name is unnecessarily long." Moxie laughed, "and the fact that you know her whole name?"

I looked at Moxie and she turned her eyes to me, I then looked at Ginger with a quizzical look. Personally I didn't keep up with the Tattler at all, it was a bunch of expensive trash talk and self-destructing rumors being broadcasted for the whole city to read. Ginger then shook her head making a _'tsk tsk'_ at both of us, _'I'm shocked you two, just purely shocked.'_ She had mumbled under her breath.

"What about you?" Moxie questioned, noticing that I wasn't flaunting my choice of clique like her and Ginger, "To whom will you seal your fate with?" she purred.

I kept my gaze at my toes, in truth I really didn't care for the whole society rite of passage of thing. It was really just one big excuse to dress up, get drunk every night during the games, throw over the top elaborate parties, have sex and back stab your friends. "I haven't really given any thought to it."

They both gasped and Ginger went into a whole speech about the importance of having a clique. I have heard it a thousand times from my mother, my father, my aunty, my teachers, from everybody I've ever had contact with in the short seventeen years I've been alive.

"Coraline, you need a clique to watch the games with, to have fun in life, to be able to meet hot guys that'll be a perfect match!" Ginger's words slurred together as she spoke, a terrible habit she developed when over thinking and talking. "OH MI GOD YOU'RE SELF CONCIOUS ABOUT YOUR LOOKS AREN'T YOU!" she then shouted. "MOX QUICK GO GET MY DYE BOX WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

I sighed and shook my head at my friend's antics. "No I'm not Ginny-"

"Then what is it Coraline, you know that in your situation you can't afford to free lance like the rest of us." Moxie's eye brow raised and she wore small frown on her red lips. I couldn't tear my gaze away from hers fast enough to not be affected by her _'You can tell me anything in the world'_ pout.

"I know I-"

"Coraline, do you want to be Passion Pink like me or Palest snow like Mox?" Ginger asked rummaging through her skin dye box. She threw out all types of jars and finally held up a black jar called Honey Surprise. "How about this one, it's the perfect shade of tropical and preppy!"

My eye twitched and I stood up, "I'm not dying my skin you guys, or anything else at that matter." I grabbed my black boots and stuffed my feet into them, "I gotta go alright, all my stuff is at home and I need to go start getting ready."

Ginger flopped down on her bed with a defeated sigh, "I swear Coraline, you are such a normie."

That word, normie it stung the back of my neck, almost like she had slapped it with her pink hand herself. I looked over my shoulder at her and frowned but I caught myself before it was to noticeable and I replaced it with a smile.

"Ginny, it's no big deal, I'm just stressed out from all the school work and what not that's going on." I watched her flawless pink face brighten up with my explanation, her pink eyes seemed to glow with the satisfaction that it wasn't her actions that got me into a tizzy, but simply the actions of the rest of the world.

"Well then." She grinned, "Don't forjet to come jet us at six tonight."

"For-jet?" I asked.

"Oh here we go." Moxie sighed grabbing her bath robe and walking into the bathroom.

"UH YEAH, it's my new vocal trend I'm attempting to start," She paused, "G is out and J is in!" she sang dancing around her room.

I let out a superficial laugh that's required when leaving a room and went down stairs. I stopped at the kitchen and spied a woman who was hot passion pink with white hair gossiping on the phone. I smiled politely, "Bye Mrs. Youngblood."

She gave me a haughty look, her fuchsia eyes gave off a slight glare as she nonchalantly waved me off in the rudest way. "I'm sorry Norlina my daughter's acquaintance was talking to me… No the Luxe girl…yeah that one"

I sighed and let myself out into the sweet humid summer night air and I began my walk home. The streets were crowded with colorful people going to work their night shift at the salons and those making the trip home to their plush sofas and beds for the night. Ginger had been right about one thing though, this very night was all that anyone was going to be talking about. Girls crowded the salons and dress shops for last minute altering, guys were all lined up outside of tux stores waiting to pick up their suits, or trying to buy one that would match their date's dress.

Entering the Socialite Scene was a tradition as far back as the dark days. A way to cope with the tragedy that the districts had brought on us, it gave us something to do besides watching the Games, a pass time that would flourish into a way of life. It was a rite of passage, marking the end of childhood and the beginning of an adult hood filled to the brim with possibilities that were limitless. Most girls spend their whole childhood lives planning and dreaming about the ceremony. Then there were those who really didn't care about any of that stuff.

_People like me._

The setting sun glittered above the rainbow streets and reflected its rays off of the shiny buildings. There wasn't one single cloud in the sky to obstruct the view of the orange and pink atmosphere and the dark blue that was slowly creeping bringing with it the real stars that would shine until the city lights sprung to life and killed them in their wake.

I arrived at my home, a three story townhome that was painted candy apple red with blue shutters. The front walkway was made of yellow bricks and the grass was perfectly mowed, a flower bed lined the whole front of the house and trained flutter-flies flitted above each flower. I opened the dark green front door to be greeted by I opened the front door to my family's town house to be greeted by my pet tiger Luna. A miniature white domesticated feline that I got as a present from my Daddy for the ceremony.

"Who's a good girl?" I cooed to her, "Where's Nana?" I asked.

Luna's eyes lit up and she bolted into the kitchen mewing.

"Nana I'm home!" I took off my shoes and went into the kitchen. As usual my Nana and closest family member was cooking away. She was only sixty-five but she didn't look a day over forty. Her hair was fiery red, pulled into a sleek bun, eyes as green a jade gem accents on a dark green wool coat, and her skin was olive fare with black swirly pin marks that began on her shoulders and ended on her fingertips.

"I'm in here sweet heart." Her voice was smooth and silky, and left a slight ringing sensation that made my ears beg for the comfort that only her voice could bring. It wasn't sing song like the rest of the voices in the Capitol, more like a mother cat purring to her kittens. I walked in and heaved a heavy sigh, sliding into the kitchen chair.

"Oh dear." Nana whispered, "I know that long face of yours."

I looked at her and then placed my head on the mahogany table, "Nana," I began, "What am I gonna do- I mean what if none of the good cliques want me and I don't get in to a top tier and- and-what if-"

"Shhh" she cooed to me, "Sweet heart whey are you fretting?" she sat down the mixing bowl and bent down in front of me. Grabbing my hand she pressed her thumb in the center of my palm. "You my dearest sweet heart are the charismatic young lady I ever had the pleasure to raise. You stay true to your friends, values and most of all yourself, you'll be fine and your always a queen in my eyes."

I stared into her green eyes and smiled, "Thanks Nana."

"You know your Mom and Dad are getting you another surprise." She stood up and went back to cooking.

"I hope it's not another Fizzi." I cringed at the thought of the newest it dress. The Fizzi Dress, created by Pop Color Chic Chick a well known designer, was a complete mess. It made its debut in the hunger games as a tribute costume as a short frock as my Nana called it. However since then it became a must have; Pop Color Chic Chick altered it and claimed it to be the must have mini to gown dress. The girl would put it on as an arrival red carpet gown, spin on the runway and it would fizzle into a cock tail mini dress. The thing was a horrendous!

"Well no it's not another Fizzi Dress; though the seven that you already have are absolutely awful." Nana opened the oven to let the delightful smell of peanut butter cookies and snicker doodles. The kitchen became warm with the smell of treats, tantalizing the taste buds and sending warm gooey tingles throughout my body.

"Are they for home?"

"No, they are for your Dad's entourage of government officials. He bought a balcony seat for the induction readings."

"Oh…I have to meet Moxie and Ginger at six tonight." I picked up Luna who was pawing at my fuzzy socks, "You're so lucky you don't have to pursue this torture."

"Coraline!" The front door swung open and the sickly sweet smell of daisies entered the house. My mom was home.

"Coraline Raindrop Luxe!" A sing song voice called.

"Aunty Effie!" I jumped up and raced to the front room and hugged my aunt. She was just a year older than my mom.

"Hello Coraline, and my" she looked me over, "don't you look like a beauty base zero?" Effie laughed, returning the affection in the hug.

"Yeah to her mother's dismay." My mom grumbled, "Effie isn't the only thing I picked up for you!" she had in her hand a large black bag that she dumped out onto the table. A heap of make-up, powders, and creams fell on the carpet but didn't break or spill. Packs of solid and multi colored glitter shimmered among the mess, ribbons and tulle dangled off the sides of the table. I picked up one of the cream jars.

"Temp skin dye lilac?" I whispered; a sudden hot rage washed over my body instantly, "Really MOM I'm not dying my skin!" it was all really frustrating.

"Coraline Raindrop Luxe you will be dying your skin, you're seventeen and still a normie; people are going to start talking!" my mom swooned into Daddy's big leather arm chair, "Effieeeee" she whined.

Besides Nana, Effie was the only person who could ever change my mind. "Coraline, I'm sure it's gonna look fantastic on you," she sang to me, "Lilac is in and I heard that most Populove girls are wearing it."

"Yeah and while I'm at it I might as well wear that Fizzi Mess and I'll really be a clone." I scoffed; before they could even protest I pounded my way up the steps to my room. I knew it was pointless as I threw myself onto my bed; when Daddy got home he was going to have the last say and his say was the end of it.

"Coraline?" my bedroom door opened and Effie teetered in like a shy small child. "Sweet heart it's not permanent." Her hands held the temp dye cream jar labeled lilac, on her face a deep look of worry and hurt with eyes threatening to spill over like the little water fall in the back garden's coy pond. "I really don't want you to get in trouble."

A sigh escaped my lungs and I buried my head deeper into the silk white pillows, "Fine" I breathed in, "I'll dye my damn skin."

"And you'll wear the Fizzi Dress?" she raced over and hugged me.

"That thing!" I tossed my head back in laughter clutching her in the hug, "In your dreams Aunty Effie!"


	3. Capitol Girls: 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Awe you look so Populove!" My mother screeched.

"Following in her Mommy's footsteps!" Effie Chimed

"A Lovely rose in the dead of winter." Nana beamed.

"A Crim could never say no to you." My father stated proudly.

After _hours _of prepping and my mom styling me, I finally looked presentable. Lilac skin and hundreds of micro diamonds decorated me, in swirly patterns which were inspired by the new oriental craze. My mom had insisted on glitter eye shadow but Effie came to my rescue, saying _"You know if you put too much pressure on a clam it won't produce a ruby, it'll just die."_ No matter how ridiculous the quotes get, my mom believes her older sister and does what she says. I didn't have to go through with that Fizzi Dress because of Effie Trinket.

_Thank God._

Instead I had chosen one of the dresses I had bought but never wore. I was a vintage cream chiffon dress that was floor length. A Victorian lace pattern covered the outside of the dress. A light almost white purple ribbon tied around and under my breast line which was held in place by a single diamond. I had got the dress to spite my fashion forward stylist of a mother. The buy nearly drove her insane that day, _"Coraline when I tell your father-ugh"_ she had shouted. My hair was down and colored a darker shade of lilac, rather than its normal vibrant red and curled softly on my shoulders.

"Do a bit of a twirl for me Coraline dear." My dad asked.

I did hating every second of it. I knew for a fact that Daddy wasn't happy about me not sporting the seven-thousand dollar flop of a Fizzi Dress and although his words outside were filled with capitol pride; inside we was picking me apart. _**'How on Earth is she going to catch a Crim's eye wearing that thing?'**_ is what he's really burning to say.

"Well it'll be five-thirty soon, better start getting ready, wouldn't want to fall behind schedule." Effie had clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"You mean you planned out how long we could ooh and awe at Coraline?" Daddy asked.

"Yes I did, the carriage that you told me to arrange for Caroline will be here in approximately three minutes." She placed her hands over her mouth hurriedly, "oops!"

"You guys got me a horse and carriage!" I shouted with glee the grin on my face could have broken my cheek bones. I've always dreamt of riding in one. Carriages were a main staple of every fairy tale that I've read as a child. They oozed a certain type of magic and romance. I can remember back in my second year of school, I'd draw or read about them in fashion for beginners, ignoring the protest for me to be drawing copies of dress forms from our fashion text books.

"Ugh, smelly horses and icky carts." Mother rolled her eyes, "I wanted you to take that new care called a Sports Man."

"Sports Man?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, I saw Jada Encroix Tabatha Parker Shine arrive at the parlor in it today, it was CF7CTABFISTY!" Mother's voice raised half an octave higher, when she got excited.

Effie smiled, "Really it was?"

Daddy raised an eyebrow, "Standard English please."

Mother scoffed rolling her eyes again, "It means Chic Freak lucky seven cute-terrific absolutely forever in style."

Then without a pause Effie and Mother broke into fits of laughter. Barely breathing out other letters that must have been in some type of code.

"Coraline dear may we chat in the kitchen?" Daddy pulled me into the kitchen before I could even answer no. "Now I know this is your big début but we-"

"I know daddy, I need to be popular or else we could lose everything," I gave a light sigh, "anything less than a Crim boyfriend and being in the top-tier won't get us anything in life."

"Exactly darling; you like this type of life right?"I looked up at his trade mark gold Crim eyes. All Crims had them; well the most successful ones did any way. Those vicious gold eyes were threatening me, whispering for me to not let this family down.

"Yes sir." I lied

I hated everything about this life. The artificial love, the way money solved everything, the awful hoops we jump though to please our parents, the death and self-destruction. Ancient people had natural beauty; the districts, even though they have the Games cursed upon them still die their natural self. Her in the Capitol we were all what those before us called 'Barbie and Ken dolls'. Still most of all nothing could top a man from a Crim clique, oh nothing could ever top a lover who's a Crim.

"That's my girl." He smiled showing his implanted vampire fangs, ugh just another thing that Crims got done to themselves.

The kitchen door jarred open to show Nana. "Don't you have to meet Moxie and Ginger?"

"Yeah I'm leaving now." I pecked Daddy on the cheek and scurried outside to the best moment of my night. In front the house sat two white horses, white with pastel colored manes, a gold and white carriage was hooked to them, and a an Avox dressed in white sat quietly in the driver's seat.

"They are so lovely." I gasped, "Thank you all so very much!"

"You're welcome Coraline." Mother leaned her head into Daddy's shoulders, "We'll see you at midnight at the induction readings, and make us proud."

Aunty Effie ran up and hugged me, "I can't believe you're doing this, I'm so happy."

I laughed, and wiggled out of her grip and climbed into the carriage giddy with glee. It felt just like I was Cinderella from the books I've devoured over the years. The interior was gorgeous, dark red velvet cushions; a table with sparkling cider bottles on it, accompanied with crystal gold rimmed champagne flutes. A small crystal bowl filled with chocolate cherries another with chocolate strawberries and one with pink and blue chocolate covered bread sticks. Cheese and crackers on a crystal platter with a bushel of grapes beside them. The horses pulled off and my family waved me off blowing kisses. Other families were outside taking pictures with each other, laughing and trying out that ridiculous ogling over the most ridicules looking car, that would stay popular until a new trend was set.

The streets were a parade of rainbow cars with sun roofs down or back exposing the already drunk girls and guys who were in cliques. My carriage was the only one; people oohed and awed, while jealous stricken girls screamed at their parents for not following suit. The cart halted and a familiar scream ensued.

"OH MI JLITTER!" Ginger screamed, "Her parents got her the best ride ever!"

I opened the door to be greeted by a sparkling cotton candy mess. Her hair was a powder pink fluffy afro with three big pink bubbles in her hair. Inside the bubbles were pink live flutter-flies. Her dress was a pick up ball gown, sleeveless also pink with cascading butterflies that flickered when she moved. Instead of her usual pink skin, she was dyed milk colored vanilla. Her mom a make-up artist did a great job on her looks. Her lips were multiple colors, yellow in the middle, expanding into orange, then pink and ending in magenta, in the shape of a heart.

"Your parents are the best!" she hiked up her dress and climbed in, "Oooh the snackiez." She plucked a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"Where's Moxie?"

"Oh she's trying to get her mini mutt to stay in her hair," she paused, "It's absolutely atrocious but don't tell her that I jossiped that to you, ha I lied and said it was cute-tastic."

I rolled my eyes, my friend was so fake. It wouldn't surprise me if she gossiped about me to her friends behind my back. It was something that will always expected of Ginger Lorraine Sweet Youngblood. She was a girl who clearly was a 'fair weather friend' as most before time novels described.

"Where's Luna?" she continued.

"I left her at home, why on in the world would i bring her along?" I raised an eyebrow.

"HOME!" Ginger let out a laugh, "That thing was an accessory for your big début, not a pet, see look," she pointed to her hair accessories, "These flutter-flies are accessories not pets."

"Are those mutts too?" I asked

"Of course and when I'm done with them they'll go right back to mutt land or from where ever they came from." She popped another confection into her mouth.

"Well excuse me Princess Pink." My eyes rolled.

Ginger let out another gasp, "Princess Pink Ginger the Sweet that's perfect!" She laughed, "I swear I've been _killing myself_ over what my public name would be for the _last month_, you my dear jirl are a jenius!" she then hugged me tightly. The smell of pink and sparkles assaulted my lungs.

"What perfume are you wearing?"

"Oh, my newest fragrance Ode to Jlitter Pink." She thumbed to herself proudly, "I finished it a week ago for my début; I hope it catches on as a trend that'll skyrocket me to be an aspiring Fragrance Creator."

"Wow Coraline, your parents are still trying to get their name out of the gutter I see, getting you something like this for a red carpet arrival." A monotone Moxie asked. She was in a dark dress, the color of midnight and blood-red. Shimmies sparkled on her and a sheer black capelet covered in red diamonds draped over her bare shoulders. Her skin was a ghastly pale white, a red fading to black Chinese dragon that began at her ankle traveled all the way up her leg that was exposed by a very seductive slit on the right side of her slinky sexy dress it appeared like it was walking right off of her skin! In her hair however was where the real flare was, that was sure to send everyone to the pet shop the very next morning (if not to animal control). A mini commodo dragon with wings sat perched in her hair, held down by black satin ribbons and small diamond chains, the tiny beast breathed black fire that turned into cool red glitter at the end. Her face was bare save for the Marilyn Monroe beauty mark on her.

"Wow your Dad got you a Mini-modo?" I said.

"Yeah" she got in and sat down next to Ginger, "He did, but Mummy is hot about it saying it's too dark for a début."

Ginger laughed, "Oh she'll get over it when Daddy gets her a new Diamond Head piece; you know the one that's on display at the Q-diamond gala?"

We all nodded our heads and dismissed the complaining Mrs. Youngblood who was talking to the other mothers on the sidewalk. I opened up the little window to where the Avox boy could be seen, and instructed him to drive us to the venue. He looked over at me nodded once and the carriage jerked off. The whole ride there, Ginger rattled on nonstop like a child hyped up off of sugar (due partly to the confections on the table worst mistake ever) about how after this and the terrible hazing that we could go to all the cool and upbeat Pre-Games, Games, and Post-Games parties. She quoted _'that only the rich, jlam, and famous can get into, and if you don't have any of that take your pathetic ass home and cry about it'_. The only person who laughed was Moxie; I on the other hand thought it was absolutely shallow of her.

The horses stopped in front of the venue and we all crowded the window trying to get a peek at who was on the red carpet. All of the dimwitted Capitol citizens were out there and the red carpet was lined with spectators, reporters, and camera crews. Reporters were interviewing graduates of the Society members (those who were well known and got invited back at least) trying to record every word and opinion about this year's generation.

The horses pulled up slowly and the Avox boy opened up the carriage door and instantly applause rang out. Ginger stepped out first, cat walked away from the carriage, spun once thus sending shimmies everywhere and blew kisses slowly to the crowd who reached out and thought that they could catch them. She stepped off to the side and Moxie was up next.

Moxie slowly stuck her leg out, (the one that the slit exposed), her black pumps with the red soles sent sparks everywhere, almost like a fire igniting. She stood and strutted slowly up to her sister, along the way the dragon breathed fire like a mad man, in her wake she left little red shimmies floating in air then disappearing into the darkness. She turned once, looked at the camera crews, smiled seductively exposing her razor sharp teeth, a gift I assume from her daddy (her idea which she later revealed is that every dragon has sharp teeth).

I waited as the crowd ogled over the flare of my friends. Then finally when the noise settled down I appeared, quietly and mutely, no flashiness at all. My lack of flare shocked the watchers; I twirled once just as my mother instructed me to do. No doubt that tomorrow The Style would feature me as an out of trend fashion do not ever in your life attempt.

We turned and walked into the venue. The ball room was vast. A long colorful buffet was laid out. Glitter and diamonds were suspended in the air. Plush parlors were set up around the room. Veterans on the Society sat around drinking and chattering, while those who like us, were baby new wide eyed does caught in the twilight zone.

"Oh mi JOD!" ginger squealed, "It's everything I've dreamt of!" the girl's eyes welled up with pink tears (She got her tear ducts altered to cry pink tears when she turned thirteen a few years back)

"Excuse me." A deep soft voice called for our attention. All three of us looked over our shoulders to find a handsome man about the ages of nineteen to twenty-five. He was tall, about six-foot one wearing an all black and red pin stripped suit and tie, he had on a matching fedora hat and white smoke drifted from his cigar. His skin was pale, hair tied neatly into a low ponytail secured with a red ribbon, and his eyes were bright red and mesmerizing.

"Are you two glamorous girls by any chance the Youngblood Sister's?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Moxie purred eyeing him seductively.

"I do." Said he.

"Yes we are and how may we help you?" Ginger smiled up at him a certain type of lust twinkled in her eyes.

"Why I'm Sebastian Crucifix, the guy your parents must have told you about."

I looked at him instantly recognizing him. He was said to be the most lusted after guy in the Crims right after The Great John C (who went missing about a year before due to technicalities of the sort). He was Sebastian Crucifix, two year veteran in the Society, known heart breaker number one cause of suicides.

"Oh my Mommy and Daddy spoke of you-"said Ginger.

"-But we never thought you'd be so munch able looking." Moxie finished.

I rolled my eyes at the flirting and out besting that took place. Both girls were bound to have eyes on him for their own purposes. The flirting was more staged than spontaneous so for me it became an opportune time to hit the buffet table.

I politely excused myself form the conversation and back stabbing. "I'm going to get something to eat, I'm quite starved." They all waved me off, not even caring if I should come back or not.

Parties like these were never my forte. The food was more exciting than the pastel freak show (which was frowned upon, thinking that food was to only reason to attend parties, that could get you diagnosed to be obese and you would get prescribed anorexia pills on the spot). Behind the Buffet table was an Avox girl struggling trying to refill the chocolate fountain. I stood there watching her, and made my way to aid. I grabbed the other end of the heavy bowl and helped tip in the liquid. Her eyes were wide and she frantically looked about making sure that no one saw. I smiled at her for reassurance and went back to piling the rich food on to my crystal plate.

"Attention everybody." The music stopped and the lights dimmed, "Welcome to the seventy-first season of the Socialite Society." On stage stood a very surgically post-op Lady Capulet, President Snow's daughter and the Capitol's youngest crowned society queen ever. She was dressed in a short cocktail horrendous Fizzi that was sparkly and gaudier than all seven of the ones I owned combined!

"I'm glad to see that the turnout is so lovely this year." Her accent was the thickest; it even outmatched mine, (or what was left of it anyway, after years of practice and reading books I perfected what they would call a British accent, except that some parts of my original accent stayed). The people applauded and cheered. She quieted them down and continued.

"Last year was amazing, and my dearest friend Cleo de Lovely was crowned queen. That was the year of the Dramatic fall of the Harlot Clique; let us not forget how scandalous that was."

A nervous laugh washed over us, the fall of a clique always ignited vast problems and suicides.

"The year before that was the Kitty Clique Scandal" she fanned herself dramatically, "thirteen pregnant girls, and three boys or tigers as they called them were killed." She stood up straight, "That was the year Mumu-Ka-Pula Fabulous won." She smiled even more at the crowd as they cheered and applauded for their favorite part of the speech.

"The year before that_, I Lady Capulet le Legend_ head of what I started_, the Populove_, was crowned queen at the tender age of nineteen!" she laughed, "that was the year history was made, am I right?"

The room burst into applause, they loved their golden white goddess. She was the image of success, the color of fame, the setter of trends and movements. Their eager idling was ridiculous; if the world was to stop spinning and the President's mansion caught fire they all would throw themselves into the wild to save their precious goddess. It was sickening.

She continued after the cheers dies down, "This time around the drama and fun is going to out of this world, and we have with us this year not only one but two lovely girls who come from the fabulous blue blood family, the Youngblood girls."

The spot light found Ginger who was blowing out even more kisses (a lot more eagerly this time) and Moxie who simply let her accessory do the talking.

"You probably do not know, but we are happy to finally have some original rebel rousers on the scene, if you didn't know, these girls come from the finest lineage that extends to the very first season, their grandmother times many great Mandy Monroe was the first society queen followed by a long line of successes." She tossed back her hair, "At midnight the inductions will be read, and as of now I declare" she paused for thirty long seconds and held both arms up high palms facing the ceiling, "Let this season's Socialite Society begin!" her voice echoed throughout the walls above the cheers. The sound of popping filled the air as confetti fell from the ceiling.

The season had begun and the race to the top was on.


End file.
